Confessions Of a Broken Heart
by cupcakeswithsprinkles
Summary: Songfic. Mitchie is going through a hard time and Shane will always be there for her. Smitchie.


**This is rather sad, short one-shot/song-fic. Just a warning haha. It's my first Camp Rock story. Hope you like it!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock. Or the song **_Confessions Of A Broken Heart by: Lindsay Lohan_** but I suggest you listen to it, or watch the youtube video, its really heartbreakingly amazing!! I'll put the link to it in my profile! :)**

--

I put the pen gently to the lined piece of paper, just in between the first two straight, blue lines. I wrote rapidly, my emotions flying and spilling onto the thin sheet of paper. My tears flew onto the sheet of the paper, mingling with the black ink of my pen. The words ran down the page, still legible but messy non the least.

My Dad was gone. Why did he leave?

Of course thats a stupid question, it was inevitable. He had hurt us... too much. My mother could not take much more. Neither could I. Even if I knew the very simple answer to these questions deep down but I still want to l ask them. If only I could have spare moment with my father, if only I could say _something_ to him. _Anything_.

Why'd you have to go daddy?

**I wait for the postman to bring me a letter.**

**And I wait for the good Lord to make me feel better.**

**And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders.**

**Family in crisis that only grows older.**

**Why'd you have to go?**

**Why'd you have to go?**

**Why'd you have to go?**

**Daughter to father, daughter to father!**

**I am broken, but I am hoping.**

**Daughter to father, daughter to father!**

**I am crying, a part of me's dying.**

**And these are, these are, the**

**confessions of a broken heart!**

(The day before)

_My mom sat on the couch of the living room, immersed in a good read by the name of something that I wouldn't remember. I slowly moved my feet to the couch she sat on and put myself next to her. I cuddled up against her and I nuzzled my face gently against her hair, the familiar smell of coconut shampoo wafted to my nose. She rubbed my back soothingly. I felt her tears soak into my shirt as we held onto each other. We both knew dad was not himself anymore. Not at all. They fight all the time, dad yells all the time. He's been becoming a different guy, he's not the one I know. I don't know my own father... but I still want to know him. _

_"I love you." I told her silently. The front door slammed open banging against the wall with force. The wall dented slightly and I shuddered._

_"Leave." My mom whispered fiercely. "Go anywhere."_

_"B-but mom!" I protested softly. My eyes were wide with shock._

_"GO!" She yelled in a hushed tone. I rushed to my room and locked the door. I slid down against it and fell to my knees. The tears spilled over my eye lid and the warm liquid slid slowly down my cheeks. I heard murmurs coming from downstairs, yelling. _

_"Just shut up!" I heard my dad yell through the door. I heard my mother whimper and fear planted itself in my stomach. He could never do anything to us, could he? I always thought my father was the best dad in the world. He was never like this. _

_"What is wrong with you?" My mom cried._

_"Don't you put me down in my household." He screeched loudly, I heard a crash from below._

_"STOP IT!" I cried brokenly through the door. _

_"I'm taking the kids," My mom yelled weakly. I squeezed my eyes shut. _

_"Your not going anywhere with them!" He Spoke loudly and roughly, his voice echoed throughout the house. I heard a louder crash and I cried paralyzed on the rough ground. It got quiet and the front door slammed loudly. I heard heartbreaking cries from my mother and the sound of sirens in the distance. I curled my hand up into a fist and smashed it forcefully against the door mirror. The glass crumbled cutting through my fist. I couldn't feel the pain anyway and 7 years of bad luck? Didn't I seem to have horrible luck already?_

_I scrambled to feet and fumbled around my room for my cell phone. I dialed a familiar number with shaking hands. _

_The ringing stopped and even before he finished saying hello I cut him off. _

_"Shane!" I sobbed loudly into the phone. _

_"Mitchie baby? Are you okay?" He asked anxiously._

_"My dad," I whimpered pathetically. "I think he left."_

**And I wear all your old clothes you polo sweater.**

**I dream of another you, one who would never.**

**Never, leave me alone to pick up the pieces. Daddy to hold me, that's what I needed.**

**So,why'd you have to go?**

**Why'd you have to go?**

**Why'd you have to go?**

I wrote more fiercely, my terrible scrawl adorning the wet page. I couldn't take it anymore.

I stood up and ran a hand through my hair. I picked up a picture and stared at it sadly. My family.

My _whole_ family. I ripped the pathetically happy picture in half and placed it in my purple trash can.

I left my bedroom, first making sure that my mother and sister were out and then walked to my parents room. It smelled faintly of my father's cologne as I opened the door and fresh tears spilled over. I walked to the closet and pulled out one of his old sweatshirts and pulled it over my head. It smelled just like him. He hadn't taken any of his stuff. He just left. Not even a goodbye, but he had to leave didn't he? I took it off hastily and threw it angrily back into the closet. I walked back to my room and looked at my phone. _Seven_ new calls. Six from Shane. One from Sierra. _Great. _

It vibrated that minute as if whoever it was knew I was holding my phone. It was Shane. _Again._

I hit ignore and went back to writing in my song book.

**Daughter to father, daughter to father!**

**I don't know you, but I still want to.**

**Daughter to father, daughter to father!**

**Tell me the truth, did you ever love me?**

**Cause these are, these are,**

**the confessions...of a broken heart!**

**Of a broken heart!**

(The day before)

_"He left?" Shane asked sadly. _

_"Y-yes." I whimpered. "I think he hurt my mom."_

_"Baby, I'm so sorry. I love you." He said soothingly into the phone._

_"I love you too."_

_"Do you want me to come over?" He asked concern lacing through his tone. _

_"No... I have to go talk to my mom first." I said tears evident in my voice. "It's best that you stay away right now, I have to help my mom, and my little sister."_

_"Alright angel... call me if you need me. I'll be here."_

_I composed myself raced downstairs to help my heartbroken mother and sister. I had to be strong for them... so I wiped my tears, ran a brush through my knotty hair, and wiped the blood off of the hand. _

**love you.**

**I love you.**

**I love you.**

**I ... I ... I ...**

**I love you!**

**Daughter to father, daughter to father!**

**I don't know you, but I still want to.**

**Daughter to father, daughter to father!**

**Tell me the truth, did you ever love me?**

**Did you ever love me?**

**These are the confessions of a broken heart! **

I scribbled even more words down when I sat in front of my lyric book.

"Mitchie?"

I jumped in fright as someone entered my bedroom.

"Shane? What are you doing here?" I asked in shock.

"You haven't been answering my calls Mitch." He sighed and took me into a short kiss. "I've been worrying."

"I'm fine." I said trying not to break down. I held back the tears that threatened to spill from my eyes. I needed to stay strong.

"Mitchie... please. You don't have to hold it in!" He pulled a stray lock of hair behind my ear. Thats when it all came out. The tears cascaded down my eyes, sobs ripping through my chest as Shane held me tightly, rubbing my back and whispering in my ear. He walked backwards, me still in his arms, and laid on the bed wit me nuzzling my head in his neck.

"Did he ever love me?!" I demanded, sobs still ripping loudly from my chest. "I love him!"

"He does love you." He whispered softly into my ear. "Your perfect."

"I love you so much." I cried. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"I know, I love you too!" He said softly. "And you'll never know what it's like without me... Ill always be here."

"I wrote A new song." I told Shane through my tears.

"Can I see it?" He asked me. I nodded and got up to get my song book. I handed it to him and he started reading. "Confessions of a Broken Heart? This is amazing baby."

"Thanks." I said clinging sadly to his shirt.

After I calmed down Shane fell asleep under me. I pulled my hand through his hair a couple times and he mumbled something in his sleep. I giggled softly and got off of the bed. I picked up my cell phone and ran to the bathroom. I dialed with a shaky hand and my tears fell onto the phone. It rang and went to the voicemail. I heard the beep indicating you to talk. I paused for a little and took a deep breath.

"I love you daddy." I spoke softly into the phone. I hung up quickly and fell to the ground, I cried sadly into my knees. I didn't know how long I was there, until I felt someone pick me up and place me onto my bed. I fell asleep as Shane wove a hand through my hair.

**Ohh ... yeah**

**And I wait for the postman to bring me a letter. **

I waited for a call, a letter, a text... from my father.

I never got one.

--

**Hope you liked it!! :) **

**Review PLEASE! **


End file.
